Arrival
by Blackstaff
Summary: One night while star gazing, The Watcher sees a beautiful gnome surfe the skies above. After speaking to the Moon Maiden, he realizes one thing: Galactus comes to Faerun...
1. Prelude

**Prelude**

_Alturiak 14 1373 DR Year of Rogue Dragons_

The Watcher lay quietly in the cool wet grass, in the middle of an empty knoll. His eyes gazed lovingly at the night sky cluttered with thousands of bright stars, and one large silvery orb that was the moon. Over his tall and dark skinned frame, the Watcher wore a silk threaded robe that bore images of white stars and moons.

Like most starry nights, the Watcher looked at each of the tiny lights in the sky, searching for different constellations. As he shifted his eyes to the left, he noticed a faint silver-blue streak-possibly a star-move with great speed.

"Sweet Selune that is odd," whispered the Watcher in a quiet voice as he rose to his feet. He continued to silently observe the star move in several directions.

Then, a single thought came to the Watcher. "Could it be that the Herald has found Aber-Toril? Is this world next to be served to the Devourer.?" He closed his eyes and whispered a prayer to Selune the Moon Maiden, in hopes of getting an answer.

_You are right to worry my friend, _echoed the voice of the moon goddess through his mind. _What you see in the sky is his Herald. Soon Galactus will come and consume this world._

"To sustain himself," said the Watcher in a horrified voice. "You must take action. Surely you or the other gods-"

_I can not interfere with this matter Watcher, you know this_, the goddess interjected in a harsh voice. _The gods, including myself, are forbidden to interfere, as decreed by Lord Ao when he first learned of Galactus's existence. Children of the gods are also not allowed to interfere directly. It must be up to the people of the world to save their home._

"I understand," The Watcher said as his eyes went back to following the movement in the stars. "But at least I can warn my friends of this impending doom."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Alturiak 15 1373 DR Year of Rogue Dragons_

The bright morning sun shined through the treetops of the Lurkwood Forest, causing the thin layers of snow that had settled on the ground and the snow that capped the branches and treetops during the late winter to glint like crystals. Wearing a thick cloak over his elven chain mail, the slender, silver haired hunter of undead walked along an invisible path. At his side were his white furred, dark blue striped snow tiger, and his svirfneblin companion; wearing a thick overcoat over his small body and green lens goggles that sat atop his forehead.

"The emissaries of Obould Many-Arrows were rather persistent to get us out here," commented Jepetto in his soft voice as he looked up at the human, whose deep blue eyes stared into the distance. "Could have they come across some monstrous undead?"

Shadimir Deachron titled his head as his hands gripped the handles of the long sword and the light mace he wore on his belt. A light breeze passed through his hair as he reflected on the events two days before.

The orc king Obould Many-Arrows, who in the last year and a half, had established his kingdom near the lands of Mithral Hall and the Moonwood, had sent his men to Shadimir's home, requesting assistance from both the undead hunter and his wife Stephanie, a powerful doomguide of Kelemvor, the Lord of Dead. Normally it would have taken Shadimir days to travel to from Silverymoon to the Lurkwood, where the orcs were having their difficulties. As luck would have it, Stephanie was requested to come to Mithral Hall to help plan the wedding of King Bruenor Battlehammer's children. Using this as an excuse to use a teleportation spell granted by her god, Stephanie whisked her family to the dwarves kingdom.

"You think they could have come across a dracolich Shadimir?" Jepetto asked as he and his two companions passed a pair of bent trees.

"I am sure King Obould is more than capable of handling a dracolich Jepetto," answered the undead hunter in a calm voice. "For all we know, he might have called us to talk about the wedding, or discuss a trade route."

Elros shook his head and sniffed the air. Jepetto gave the snow tiger a pat on the head. "I agree with you Elros. Since when did anyone who ever asked for us, just wanted to talk about weddings or trade routes. When it comes to you Shadimir, it's either about undead, or sculpting."

"And when it comes to you Jepetto, its usually about some magic item that needs to be fixed," said Shadimir as he shook his head. He pointed forward to a small clearing. "He's waiting for us." The hunter picked up his pace, with Elros and the deep gnome following in suit.

When they arrived at the clearing, they found the muscular orc king, learning on his great sword. Close to him were four heavy set orcs, all armed with battle axes and small wooden shields. From head to toe, Obould and his men were dressed in breast plate armor.

Shadimir approached Obould Many-Arrows in a casual manner and extended his hand, which resulted in the king's guards to aim their weapons at the undead hunter's scalp. Obould responded to his men's actions by putting his right hand up-signaling to his men to put their weapons away-then shook Shadimir's hand with a firm, but warm grip.

"I was beginning to doubt you would arrive Shadimir Deachron," Obould said in a gruff voice. "I see you have brought your pet gnome and your pet tiger. But I do not see your wife or other allies."

"Stephanie is busy helping plan the wedding of Bruenor Battlehammer's daughter," Shadimir responded as he looked back to his friends. "You will find the three of us suitable for this task."

Obould looked over Jepetto and Elros with a sneer. "Let us hope you are correct. Follow me."

With the orc king leading the way, the party of eight went deeper into the Lurkwood. Shadimir walked forward to join Obould. "So what is this urgent matter that you called me for?"

Obould turned to Shadimir, his lips parting in a grin. "I needed someone who had an extensive knowledge of the undead, particularly of undead dragons. When I went to my priests of the matter, they told me to seek a Silver Haired Angel who could mold beauty from stone."

Jepetto walked up to join them, giving Shalimar a look that said, _I told you so. _The deep gnome looked over at Obould and said," You are in luck your majesty, dracoliches are our specialty."

Shadimir cursed, but then regained his composure. "I am honored to help you Obould, and we'll do what we can."

"If the stories I have heard of you are true, than I little to worry," the orc king commented with a smirk. "My kingdom is flourishing and I have established trade routes with some of the cities. I had hoped that this little adventure of ours can help relations between the dwarves."

"So you want me to go back and convince Bruenor Battlehammer, Alustriel, and other rulers of the Marshes to establish relations with your kingdom," the hunter deduced.

"In a matter of speaking. Come, I have something to show you."

Obould led them to a large area of the forest. Unlike the rest of the Lurkwood, this part of the forest appeared to have been scorched by a ravenous fire. Scattered all over the ground were orc bodies that were either burnt to a blackened color, or dismembered. Their faces-or rather what was left of their faces-were twisted in a expression that resembled torment.

"The dracolich had nothing to do with this," Obould Many-Arrows began in a grim voice. "Several days ago, I received a report from the camp here in the Lurkwood had captured the giantess Gerti Orelsdottr, who was wounded and injured. They had managed to keep her captured for three days, but one night came a man with one hand, riddled in scars, and an eye patch on his face. He came and freed the giantess, striking down several of my men with such fury and power."

"Did the survivors tell you this?" asked Shadimir.

Obould shook his head and answered in a low voice. "I saw all it in a dream."

Shadimir and Jepetto turned to each other, both remembering their conflict with the stormlord, Hothgar Tallos, who, like the orc king in years past, had allied himself with the giantess.

"Our concern lies in another direction," the orc king stated as he and his men resumed their trek through the forest.

They walked until they came across an enormous dragon skeleton. Quickly, Jepetto began examining the corpse, noting the spotless detail on the bones "Someone took their time getting this one ready. They must have spent days cleaning the skeleton."

Shadimir nodded. He too saw there was no dirt or grime anywhere on the corpse. He looked back to Obould and his men. The orc king gave a slow nod and stood in silence, his arms crossed while his men readied their weapons. Next to Shadimir, Elros sniffed the body, then growled.

Drawing his sword Ceresheart and his light mace, Shadimir continued to inspect the skeleton, noticing the many runes engraved around the beast's hollow eye sockets. "From it appears-" he stopped as the bones began to rattle.

"I wondered when he was going to wake up," remarked Jepetto as he reached into his one of the pockets in his overcoat and drew a small brass hammer.

Shadimir and the orcs backed away as the dracolich rose to its feet, its head turned towards Shadimir.

"It seems the orcs have come back to face their doom. And Shadimir Deachron," the undead dragon greeted in a masculine and hollow voice that flowed through the woods. "I am Magistravelnar, or Magis, as I was known in my past life before the Wearer of Purple Malice made me into a Sacred One. I flew out here to eradicate any annoyances and convert the Lurkwood into my own paradise, but Malice told me that if I ever had the chance of facing you or any of your comrades, to say that she sends her apologies that she could not be here to partake in your destruction. Fear not for after I am done destroying these orcs, I will bring you to her so that she could finish you herself."

Jepetto stood next to the undead hunter. "Do you think he could have used the orcs to lure us here?"

This brought scowls from not only Obould, but his men as well. Yet Shadimir merely shook his head and said in a loud voice "He was created by Malice, so he could have learned about me from her. It is nice to hear that she could not finish me herself. She had to send her lesser servants."

"Lesser servants," the dracolich roared. its red eyes glowing with anger. "I will show you who is the lesser. Now prepare for your deaths warm bloods!

4 4 4 4

Stephanie Deachon sat outside the entrance of Mithral Hall, dressed in her shimmering breast plate armor, with her black hair tied up in a honey bun. Her hazel eyes looked to her right, watching her son Jacen sleep sound fully on a large blanket that covered the snowy grass. For a moment, her thoughts went to her home in Silverymoon, where Jacen's twin sister, Andreya-who was not up for traveling-was staying with their neighbors and friends, the Kythorns. Although she enjoyed helping Catti-brie with wedding plans, she could not wait to get home and see her baby girl.

Hearing footsteps approach her from behind, the doomguide looked back to see her sister Aliyah Munoz and her dark elf lover Drizzt DoUrden. Cradled in the arms of the dark elf was their infant son Petyr, whose lavender eyes were darting from left to right, staring at the snow covered trees with curiosity.

"I take it Catti-brie is still sleeping," Stephanie asked as the newcomers sat down next to her.

Both Aliyah and Drizzt exchanged looks. "Aye, she is stressed about many things," Drizzt commented. "The wedding. The baby. Her father's plans. She is really glad to have you here Stephanie."

"She isn't the only one," Aliyah added. "But we are all doing what we can to help. Alustriel should be arriving soon. I am still surprised you left Andreya back home."

"I almost wish I did not," the cleric of Kelemvor said while shaking her head. "But she wanted to stay with Minerva and Hestia. Her and Hestia have a bond, like Petyr and Jacen. And Shadimir and Jepetto are still out there."

"Obould is a crafty warrior," Drizzt commented with a bitter tone while his son was trying to wiggle out of his arms, hoping to wake his sleeping cousin.

"You are just upset because you didn't finish him off," Aliyah remarked as she tickled Petyr's chin, causing him to giggle and forget about Jacen.

The three adults sat quietly until Jacen awoke up from his nap. As Drizzt set Petyr down next to Jacen, the dark haired halfling Deidra Emeraldhand approached them. "So this is where everyone went," she commented while adjusting the leathers she wore. "The sites of Mithral Hall are a marvel to behold."

"Aye they are," Stephanie responded, as Drizzt and Aliyah walked back inside. They were about to pick up Petyr when Deidra assured them she would watch him. The halfling sat down and placed Petyr in her lap. "I might go back inside for a little bit. "Jacen, will you be good for aunty Deidra?"

While Deidra amused little Petyr with funny noises and goofy faces, Jacen looked up at the sky. When she saw her son point into the air, Stephanie's eyes follow his, and she too noticed the blue-silver colored star that was falling from the heavens.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Alturiak 15 1373 DR, Year of Rogue Dragons_

The orcs, Shadimir, Elros, and Jepetto scattered as Magis the dracolich unleashed a thick stream of lightning from its mouth. Shadimir and Obould, who were fortunate enough to find cover behind a tree, watched as the undead dragon's breath weapon struck two of the other orcs.

"It breathes," Obould Many-Arrows whispered in horror as the bodies of his men fell lifeless to the cold ground, trails of thin smoke rising from their backs.

Letting out a raging cry, the orc king charged the beast, swinging his great sword; which was now wreathed in flames. His guards, who had seen their comrades fall, also ran at the beast.

The dracolich turned to meet Obould and his men with a sneer. "Orcs, what loathsome creatures." Just as Obould arched back his weapon, Magis reached out with his front left claw and swiped at the orc king, prompting him to lift up his blade and block the dracolich's attack.

While his claw was pressed against the orc's blade, Magis chanted a spell, releasing a thunderbolt that struck his foe in the chest. Obould staggered back two steps before being caught by his men.

"Now the little orc ki-" the dragon's words ceased as he felt Shadimir climb onto his back. He felt a surge of pain and holy energy flow through his skeletal body as the hunter slapped his sword and mace against his back. His glowing red eyes looked to his left, seeing the deep gnome, and the snow tiger, drop several yellow glass balls at his feet.

"The gnome-!" the dracolich let out a scream as Shadimir once again drove his weapons into his bony frame.

While Magis attempted to throw the undead hunter from his back, Jepetto walked back four feet, aimed his wand, then shot two magic missiles at one of the glass balls he had dropped, causing a chain of small explosives around the dracolich's legs. Behind Jepetto, Obould and his men covered their ears to prevent the painful ringing that came from the explosion from deafening them. The dracolich thrashed its body back and forth, successfully tossing the undead hunter, who had already lost some of his hearing.

Releasing his weapons, Shadimir rolled twice as he hit the ground. On the second roll, he head heard a snap from his right shoulder.

As he rose to his feet, the hunter held his separated shoulder, than ran to meet with Jepetto and the others. "Next time you might want to use more explosives my friend," jested Shadimir when he reached his friend, his eyes looking to the ground. "I can still hear out of my left ear." When no response came from his friends, or the orcs, he looked up and saw the beautiful gnome maiden standing on a silver disk, hovering in the air in front of Magis.

The dracolich stood tall in front of this new arrival. Her slender form was covered in a silver toga, with yellow stars woven into the seams. Her gemstone copper colored eyes matched her hair, which was wavy and went down to just below her neck. He could see the silver torque she wore around her neck, as well as the silver bracelets and anklets she wore on her hands and feet.

"Is this some kind of new hope," the dracolich taunted in an arrogant voice. "Your explosions and attacks had little effect on me, and you have sent this creature to fight for you. You could not defeat the great Magis, so you sent someone else to die for you."

The female gnome kept her silence, her eyes staring at the dracolich. If she was aware that there were five-six counting the snow tiger-other beings, watching her, she made no sign of it. Her attention was only on the undead adversary before her.

"You have tremendous power my dear," the dracolich said in a quiet voice. "I must have it." With that said, Magistravelnar shot a thick line of blue lightning at the copper haired gnome.

The dracolich was about to boast his victory, when the gnome maiden lifted her hand in the air, catching the line of lightning between her finger tips. She stared at it curiously for a moment. As she looked back at the dracolich the lightning in her hand began to change into a red color. Before he would say anything more, the gnome threw the lightning bolt directly back to Magis, causing his skeletal body to shatter the moment the lightning touched him.

"Did she just destroy him with his own lightning?" asked Jepetto in an awed voice. He gazed at the beautiful gnome as she rose deeper into the sky. For a moment, he swore that she had glanced at him.

"What does this mean?" asked one of Obould's men.

The orc king looked at Shadimir, then back up at the gnome as she flew into the distance. "Is she a friend of yours?" he asked in an accusing voice. Shadimir merely shook his head, than stared into the sky. Elros, who had returned to his master's side with the sword and mace in his mouth, eyed the two orcs and their king. The snow tiger did not like the looks in their eyes, nor the tone the orc king was using with his master.

4 4 4 4

In the sky, the gnome maiden floated several feet above from where she had struck down Magis. Her eyes looked over at the dark skinned gnome, as if she had known him for many years. Her lips parted in a thin smile as the svirfneblin walked over and examined the bones of her fallen foe. Then, with great speed, she flew away, her form disappearing in the distance.

4 4 4 4

"Where do you think she went off to?" inquired Obould as he and Shadimir now faced each other.

"It appears she went in the same direction we came from," Shadimir answered in a calm voice, still holding his shoulder "From Mithral Hall. You should gather your fallen and inform their families. If you would like, you could join us at Mithral Hall."

The king's face turned into a scowl. "Your order me as if I am your inferior."

"True, but my companions and I came here at your request to help you deal with the dracolich," acknowledged the undead hunter. "Although things did not go as planned, it appears our business is finished." the hunter's lips parted in grin as he finished. "I will be sure to let the leaders of the Silver Marshes about what had happened. In fact I am sure King Bruenor would not mind you coming to his kingdom, assuming you do not bring armed men with you."

Obould Many-Arrows laughed at the human, then walked away to join his men. As the orc king went on his way, Shadimir looked down at Elros. The snow tiger's face wore a concerned look and his fur was sticking up on end. "What troubles you my friend?"

"He is troubled because he senses the coming of the Destroyer," said a deep voice familiar to both Shadimir and Elros. They both glanced to their left, where the Watcher had materialized. The Watcher smiled at them and approached Shadimir. Feeling The Watcher's fingers on his shoulder, Shadimir felt his shoulder return to its place.

"Thank you...the coming of what?" questioned Shadimir as Jepetto, Obould, and his guards walked towards them.

The Watcher signed and closed his eyes while Shadimir retrieved his weapons from the snow tiger's mouth. "The one you saw in the sky was Urania Centauri. She is the Herald of a being known throughout many worlds as the Destroyer; or as he known among some worlds, Galactus. If the Herald finds a suitable spot, she will summon her master, and he will come.

Upon hearing his friend's words, Shadimir looked at Jepetto and said," We have to leave," Turning to Obould, he said," Your majesty, pardon my rudeness, but Jepetto-"

Obould Many-Arrows never heard Shadimir's last words to him, for as the undead hunter spoke, the Watcher weaved a spell that teleported himself, Shadimir, and his companions to Mithral Hall.

4 4 4 4

Drizzt DoUrden's magical panther Guenhwyvar let out a grunt as she and her master watched Aliyah and Deidra try and cheer up a very upset Petyr and a somewhat grumpy Jacen. The drow looked at his animal friend, ready to say something, when he noticed her yellow eyes looking into the sky.

Drizzt turned his own lavender eyes to the sky. With the aid of his keen elven sight, he saw what he believed was a very small woman riding a floating disk. A shiver went down his back as he remembered his youth in the drow city of Menzoberranzan, how some of the Matron Mothers would use magical floating disks. As he concentrated more on the object in the sky, he came to realize that it was a female gnome who on the disk, and that she was descending to the earth. Drizzt had not been the only one to see the gnome. Aliyah and Deidra, as well as Jacen also saw the gnome.

With a fussy baby in her arms, Aliyah's eyes followed the gnome as she began to circle the mountain that housed the dwarven city of Mithral Hall.

"What do you think this is?" asked the blond woman as she patted her son's back.

The halfling shook her head. "I haven't the faintest clue, but my gut tells me we should inform King Bruenor."

Aliyah handed Petyr to her best friend. "Here take Petyr and Jacen. Somehow, I don't think this is something that will be safe for them."

"Motherhood has changed you," Deidra said with a smirk as Petyr began tugging on her hair. "Come on Jacen."

As Deidra and Jacen walked into the entrance-while asking the baby to stop pulling on her hair-Drizzt and Guenhwyvar walked to Aliyah. Feeling the soft touch of her lover's hand on her shoulder, Aliyah once again looked up into the sky, watching the gnome raise her arms, and shook two yellow beams into space and beyond. "What do you think that was about?" Aliyah questioned as she turned to the dark elf.

Before Drizzt could answer, The Watcher, Shadimir, Elros, and Jepetto appeared in front of them.

"and I have to return to Mithral Hall quickly," Shadimir finished. Taking a second to observe his surroundings, he realized he was no longer in the Lurkwood with Obould and his men. Then something familiar caught his eye. "I see you have met our friend the Herald."

Aliyah and Drizzt looked at each other and asked in unison," The Herald?"

The Watcher, who had not heard their question, stared at the gnome in the sky. "Has she just been floating there all of this time?"

It was Drizzt who answered. "She shot what looked like a beam into the sky. Aliyah had just asked me what it may have been. It looks to me that she was calling something."

At the dark elf's words, The Watcher's face filled with dread. "You are right to think she was calling to someone Drizzt DoUrden."

"Is that your way of saying she has just summoned Galactus?" Shadimir asked, his eyes never leaving the form of Urania Centauri.

"I am afraid so Shadimir," The Watcher replied. "Now Aber-Toril must prepare itself for the arrival of the Destroyer. Galactus is on his way, and there is nothing we can do to stop it."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Alturiak 15 1373 DR, Year of Rogue Dragons_

As the Herald of Galactus continued to float in the sky above, Shadimir and his friends were joined by Stephanie, Deidra, and the large, muscular barbarian Wulfgar, who wore his wolf skin armor. Standing at his side, was his pregnant bride-to-be, Catti-brie donned in a large silk gown. Moments later, the beautiful Lady Alustriel of Silverymoon arrived, adorned in a dark green dress with leaves and wines embroidered down the sides.

Shadimir saw the tired look in Alustriel's eyes. "Have you been up all night again?"

The one who was known Shining Lady of Silverymoon in the Silver Marshes, smiled at her friend. "Shadimir, we are not here to discuss what we have been doing in our spare time. Remind me later to ask you about the matter with Obould Many-Arrows. Now, how do you propose we bring down this creature?"

"We could always do it by force," Stephanie suggested, looking at Wulfgar. Closing her eyes, the doomguide cast a spell that increased the barbarian's already impressive strength.

Feeling the cleric's spell work its magic through his body, Wulfgar drew his mighty war hammer; Aegis-fang. Looking into the sky, he found his target. With a snap of his hand. he threw it into the air.

The war hammer made a loud whistling sound as it soared through the sky. Below, Shadimir and Jepetto wondered if the Herald would catch the hammer and throw it back, just as she had done with the dracolich's lightning. Much to their surprise-and relief-the war hammer struck its target, causing a loud crack to echo through the air. As Wulfgar called back his weapon, Urania Centauri and her floating disk fell from the sky and crashed through the mountain like a giant tree collapsing on top of a small house.

"I think I will update me father on what has happened," Catti-brie said in her dwarven accent. "Then I will be napping again. Rest is good for the babe." After kissing Wulfgar on the cheek, she looked at her friends with weary eyes, then quickly walked back inside.

"She is worried," the barbarian commented as she left. "And upset that she can not be part of the battle. I know this may sound possessive, but I do not want to put her, the baby, or Colson at risk."

"I will go with her," Jepetto said in a quick tone, surprising everyone. "To check on the children as well."

"I am afraid there will be nowhere to hide when Galactus arrives," The Watcher said in a grave voice as Jepetto was leaving.  
"Is there anyways Galactus can be stopped?" Shadimir asked, thinking about his children. "Where did he come from? Why this planet?"

The Watcher could see the concern in Shadimir's eyes, as well as the confusion in the eyes of the others. "You have already told me that Galactus is some kind of being who travels the universe, looking for worlds to sustain his hunger"

"So this monster goes around, eating planets?" said Drizzt with crossed eyebrows.

"Do not be so hasty do judge Shadimir and Drizzt DoUrden," The Watcher said. "Galactus feasts on planets that are found by his Herald, who travels the galaxies with him. I have spoken with Selune about this and she believes that Galactus may have been an ordinary man at one time, but then he became caught up in some great power. Other sources have told me that he represents a balance in the universe."

Aliyah looked at Drizzt. Shadimir and Wulfgar were focused on The Watcher, as was Alustriel. Stephanie, had her own question. "Do the gods have the power to defeat Galactus?"

The Watcher bowed his head. "I am sure many of the gods could defeat the Destroyer. In fact I have asked his question myself, but Selune explained to me that the Gods can not interfere with the inevitable. Although he believes that death is inevitable, your god Kelemvor believes Galactus should be stopped."

"Of course. What will the gods become if all of their worshippers and their world are consumed?" Shadimir asked as he put an arm around his wife, drawing her close.

Wulfgar took a step closer to The Watcher. "Could there be a weapon of some sort?"

"There may be a way Wulfgar, son Boernegar," answered the Watcher. He stopped and gazed up at the sky. "Up there."

A giant metallic sphere now floated in the same spot where the Herald had once been before. Tiny holes and windows circled around the sphere and two silver tendrils began emerging from the top and bottom of the sphere.

"He is making preparations," The Watcher said as the sphere opened in the middle. Several men with silver skin and double wings poured from the opening, like bees from a hive. "With those tendrils and his machines, he will drain the world of its energy. And those are his angels. The Cherubim of Galactus. Be ready for combat." That said, The Watcher vanished.

Just as Shadimir and his friends were drawing their weapons, The angels attacked, their flaming swords slashing at anyone who moved.

Drizzt and Aliyah drew their scimitars, swinging and stabbing at their new foes. The drow managed to cut the throat of one of the angels with the sharp edge of Icingdeath, while Aliyah moved her arms in a fury, killing two angels with her own scimitars Examining their kills, they noticed their blood was as black as oil.

After getting scratched in the cheek, Shadimir slapped his mace across the jaw of one Cherubim who had landed near him, then finished it with a deep cut of his long sword. Next to him, Stephanie's sword Azrael cut one of the Destroyer's angels down the middle. Elros and Guenhwyvar, who were also close to Shadimir, leapt into the air, each taking down an angel before ripping their flesh with their claws.

Alustriel, who had watched Wulfgar be knocked down, sent a wave of silver fire at three angels, killing them instantly. As he stood and brushed the snow from his body, the barbarian noticed the bloodlust in the woman's eyes as she moved her hands in a fast motion.

"I am casting a Meteor Swarm," Alustriel shouted to her allies. "Everyone inside!"

Upon hearing Alustriel's words, Wulfgar broke in a dead sprint, knocking down many of the Cherubim who were in his path.

Seeing the barbarian's reaction to Alustriel's words, Drizzt and Aliyah followed suit, with Drizzt calling his panther friend back into the astral plane.

Only Shadimir, Stephanie, and Elros remained outside with Alustriel, surrounded by blades of the Cherubim. As the wizard was finishing her spell, The priestess of Kelemvor channeled her god's grace and divine power and released a holy spell, shielding them from any fireballs that came too close.

Finished weaving her spell, Alustriel watched as dozens of fireballs flew down from the sky and scorched many servants of Galactus.

As the last fireball dropped from the sky, and hit an already deceased angel, Stephanie's shield wore off. Alustriel quickly raced over to them, thankful that they were safe.

"Why didn't you go-" she stopped when her eyes saw the man who stood as tall as the mountain. Shadimir, Stephanie, and even Elros followed the Shining Lady's gaze, and they too could not believe what they were seeing.

4 4 4 4

As the devises from his ship attached themselves to the mountain top, Galactus looked over the distance of the land he had just set his massive feet on. His behemothic body was covered in red armor with a blue trim on the edges. His helmet resembled that of a standing cylinder with curved horns on both sides while his eyes were black ovals with yellow squares in the center. A small rectangular hole near the bottom of the helmet revealed his mouth, which closely resembled that of a human.

"My journey is complete," the titan-like being spoke in his deep and gruff voice that seemed to echo endlessly across the world. "This planet will sustain my life once I have drained it of its elemental life. So speaks Galactus!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Alturiak 15 1373 DR, Year of Rogue Dragons_

As his closest friends were outside, beholding the magnificent sight of Galactus, Jepetto roamed through the streets of Mithral Hall, his eyes searching for any sign of the Herald. Yet the deep gnome was not the only one searching for Urania Centauri. Upon being informed that a female gnome from the sky had literally crashed through the mountain above his kingdom. King Bruenor Battlehammer had sent a group his men to search the city.

Jepetto's search brought him to an abandoned smithy that was several blocks away from the dwarf king's palace. From outside, he could see the large hole in mountain ceiling where Urania had broken through, as well as the hole in the smithy's roof. Stepping up to the building, he attempted to look through the dusty windows, hoping to find her inside. His eyes saw several shards of broken wood and shattered weapons.

Jepetto wasted no time and opened the door. As he entered, he quickly spotted the beautiful gnome laying in the corner. Her dress was ripped in several places, and her arms were lined with scratches and blood. When The Herald of Galactus averted her eyes to him, the svirfneblin threw up his hands and said," I am not going to hurt you. Here let me help you."

The Herald was about to defend herself, but the warm touch from Jepetto's fingers gave her a sense of peace and warmth. The deep gnome quickly went to work, reaching into the pocket of his coat, and drawing forth a small magical gray bag. From within the gray bag, he dug out bandages and binded Urania's wounds.

When Jepetto was finished, Urania Centauri smiled a warm smile and said," Thank you."

Hoping that the butterflies in his insides would calm, Jepetto smiled back. But then, something confused him. "Are you really a servant of Galactus?"

Urania nodded. "I serve Galactus as his Herald. I lead him to planets so that he can sustain himself. I must get to him soon. He will be wondering where I have gone."

"But why?" asked a troubled Jepetto. "Why serve a monster who takes innocent lives?"

Before the Herald could answer, the door opened. In one swift movement, Jepetto tossed his coat over Urania, revealing his linen shirt, leather breeches, and leather boots. He turned to the doorway to see two dwarves dressed in full plate.

"I am sorry gentlemen, I promise to clean up once I am finished," Jepetto said in a somewhat calm manner, hoping the dwarves would leave.

The first dwarf shrugged his shoulders and walked out, while the other looked past the gnome, staring at the coat on the floor. "The baker from across the street said there was some commotion in here."

"You know how we gnomes operate," Jepetto laughed. "We're always getting into things we have no business getting into."

The dwarf nodded, but continued to stare at the coat. After a minute of seeing no movement, the dwarf followed his partner into the streets.

Jepetto grabbed his coat off of Urania and helped her to her feet. "I am sorry about that. Is there anything I could get you?"

The Herald looked into Jepetto's eyes and then gave him a deep kiss. Jepetto's cheeks flushed a pink color as he returned the kiss. Seconds later, they both pulled back and stared into each other's eyes.

"I would like some food to help regain my strength," Urania finally answered in her angelic voice.

"Well, there is a bakery across the street."

4 4 4 4

Galactus continued to stare into the horizon. "Yes, this planet will sustain me for a time." The Destroyer motioned for the giant sphere in the sky to come closer to him. It was from his vessel that he had everything he needed to begin preparations.

4 4 4 4

"We are going to need a tremendous force to defeat this one," remarked Bruenor Battlehammer after getting a good look at Galactus. The grizzled red haired dwarf stood next to Aliyah, Deidra, Wulfgar, and Drizzt. On his head was his trademark one-horned helmet and in his hands were his axe and shield bearing the Battlehammer foaming mug crest.

Bruenor turned to Alustriel and asked," Any chance ye can call yer sisters for help?"

Alustriel gave her old friend a cold gaze, which began a period of uncomfortable silence, until Shadimir pointed up into the sky.

The Watcher, who was now as tall as Galactus, stood before the Devourer of Worlds. Upon noticing the newcomer, Galactus faced him. "So it is you, Servant of the Moon Maiden. You dare test Galactus? You know that you, nor your gods can not interfere in these kind of matters."

The Watcher-unaware that he had gained an audience who was now walking towards them-pleaded with the titan. "Please mighty one, spare this planet. It is full of intelligent life and beautiful landscapes. You talk about your quest of sustaining your hunger, but what about the innocent lives and wonders that will be lost."

Galactus turned away from The Watcher and secured his vessel onto the mountain. "Of what importance are these nameless lives to Galactus. I do not mean to harm any living beings, but I must feed myself. If insignificant lives are lost when I drain this planet, than so be it."

Defeated, The Watcher closed his eyes and vanished.

Below, Bruenor Battlehammer shook his head. "He speaks as if we do not matter."

"Do you even think he knows we are here?" Deidra asked, looking at all of her friends.

Stephanie drew her sword. "It matters not. Although death is something we are guaranteed in life, I can not sit idly and let the planet be destroyed."

Shadimir smiled, feeling a tingling sensation go up his tattooed left arm. "We best be ready for a fight." The others nodded, while Elros walked over and nudged his master's legs, showing his support."

Bruenor looked at Wulfgar and Drizzt. "Best get us some more brave fools. I have a feeling we will need them."

"And return quickly," Shadimir added. "Because I think I may a plan and it involves a few of us attacking his machines."

4 4 4 4

Jepetto and Urania, who was once again adorned her new friend's overcoat to keep herself from being noticed, ate a small lunch outside of a small cobbler's shop.

As Jepetto finished a hunk of cheese. Urania began her story.

"I came from a world several light years away. I was a my kingdom's court wizard, for a kingdom whose name I do not remember. I had a lover who you remind me of Jepetto. I also had a mother and father. Then one day Galactus came to consume my world. I made a bargain, that in exchange for my planet's safety, I would become his Herald and lead him to other planets. For years, I have traveled the universe with my Master, helping him to try to satisfy his energy.

Jepetto listened to her words with sadness. "I understand you wanted to save your people. But look now, look around you. Look at the streets of people, of dwarven men, dwarven women, and dwarven children. Surely you see that this scenario is similar to your own past. We may not be as powerful as Galactus, but we are strong civilization and if I know my friends, they will fight your master." _And I should be with them,_ he added silently.

Urania looked into the streets, seeing many dwarves who resided in Mitrhal Hall going about their daily business.

"Do you not feel anything?" asked the svirfneblin said as he cupped his hand with her's. "Any guilt for knowing that you will be aiding in the taking of their lives and their homes.

Urania felt many emotions at that moment, including some she had not felt in such a long time. Pity. Anger. Guild. Courage. The Herald then made a decision; a choice she thought she would ever have to make.

Turning to Jepetto, she asked," Is it always so difficult to tell the difference between the men and women?"

Jepetto was stunned by Urania's attempt at a joke, but than he watched as she stood up and held her hands high. From out of thin air came her disk.

As she placed it at her feet and stepped on it, the Herald of Galactus extended her hand to the deep gnome.

Jepetto clasped her hand and together they flew out of Mithral Hall at the speed of an arrow-much to the astonishment of the dwarves whose eyes were sharp enough to see them flying by.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Alturiak 15 1373 DR Year of Rogue Dragons_

Bruenor Battlehammer led a group of twenty dwarves-armed and thirsty for battle-in a charge against Galactus. Even as the dwarves arrived and began hacking their axes at his shins, the Destroyer merely glanced down at the bearded insects and threw a small blue metal ball. When the ball reached the ground, a bright light flashed around his feet, blinding the dwarves.

As the warriors of Mithral Hall regained their eye sight, Galactus waved his left hand, calling to more of his Cherubim from his vessel. The silver angels of the Destroyer dived down at the dwarves, their flaming swords ready to meet the axes of the dwarves when they reached the ground.

**4 4 4 4**

Little did Galactus realize as he studied the battle between his angels and the dwarves of Mithral Hall, Aliyah, Drizzt, Wulfgar, and Deidra materialized next to one of the metallic tendrils that was implanted in the mountain, courtesy of a teleport spell from Alustriel.

"Let's see if we can take this out," Aliyah commented as her lover drew his scimitars. As Drizzt began slicing at the tendril, Deidra and Wulfgar drew their own weapons and attacked

Although the warriors hit the metal object with their best attacks, the blades and blows did little more than cut through a thin layer of the tendril's skin.

"We should try something else," Deidra said as she turned to Aliyah.

Drizzt DoUrden nodded. "I agree. Darling, do you think you could transform and help us rip this form out of the mountain?"

The blond haired woman smiled and transformed into the form of a giant copper dragon. Wrapping her legs around the tendril, she pulled with all of her strength, which not only ripped the tendril from out of the mountain, but also detached it from the Devourer's ship.

"Something is wrong, the converter does not roar," Aliyah heard from over her shoulder. "Never in a thousand years has it failed me."

When she saw the worry in the eyes of her three companions, she looked back and saw that Galactus had directed his attention to her. "You have destroyed my machine," the behemoth said in a low voice," but I can-" his words were interrupted when Aliyah spun in a circle, swinging the metal tendril, which then hit Galactus hard in the chest.

After watching his lover hit Galactus, Drizzt's eyes widened as he realized something. "If he falls, Bruenor and his men will be crushed."

"But he has not fallen," Wulfgar said, hoping to calm his friend.

"He is right," the halfling explained, pointing to Galactus, whose back was arched. "Though Aliyah got in a good hit, he remains to stand. Jepetto would call that impressive." Looking to the copper dragon, she added." Aliyah we need to quite fooling around. We have these other...what did he call them? Converters."

The copper dragon regarded Deidra's words with a snort, then landed back onto the mountain to continue their mission.

**4 4 4 4**

On the ground, Shadimir moved his weapons with quickness as he, Stephanie, Elros, and Alustriel joined the dwarves in the battle. Fending off two attacks of the Cherubim in front of him, Shadimir looked over his shoulder, only to be hit in the face by the pommel of flaming sword, by another servant of Galactus. As the lower part of his jaw began to swell, Shadimir stabbed Ceresheart in the chest of angel who had just attacked him. He turned around in a fast circle, blocking the attacks from the other Cherubim.

The two angels slashed their swords at the hunter's chest, cutting through this armor but not his flesh. Sweating from the flames on his shirt, Shadimir saw Elros tackle one of the Cherubim, ripping out the angel's throat. Before the second angel could avenge his companion, Shadimir brought his mace down on the Cherubim's skull, crushing it on impact.

Behind him, Alustriel-who with the aid of her magical pendant that turned her right arm into a sword's blade-slashed through the neck and chest of one of the angels, than finished it with a stab to the servant's heart. "I could always bring down another meteor shower."

Stephanie laughed as she cleaved an angel across the chest with her sword. "Yes, what better way to save a planet than to destroy-" she stopped when she saw her husband get stabbed in the stomach. "Shadimir!"

The undead hunter coughed as he felt the blood flow from his stomach. The Cherubim who had wounded him, went for another stab, but Shadimir blocked it with his own sword, then drove his light mace under the angel's chin, causing its neck to snap back.

Two more Cherubim came towards Shadimir. The hunter felt his insides burn and twist and more blood leaked from his wound. He was about to make an attack, when two bright magic missiles hit the angels, turning them to dust.

"Sorry I arrived late," Jepetto commented as his wand fired two more missiles, destroying a Cherubim that Elros was fighting. Shadimir coughed, then smiled at the deep gnome, whose attention was now drawn to the sky.

Moments later, the battle itself seemed to take an unexpected interlude. The remaining Cherubim turned their heads to the sky as if they were waiting for some command from their master. Some of the dwarves saw this as an opportunity to finish off their silver foes, while others decided to simply look up.

4 4 4 4

Though the dragon's attack had phased him little, Galactus was surprised at the cleverness and stubbornness of these small creatures.

The Destroyer began to formulate a plan to do away with the insects, when all of a sudden, his Herald flew in front of him.

"My Herald, I am relieved to see you," Galactus said as his eyes stared at the beautiful gnome on the silver disk. "I order you to drive away these creatures from my machines."

Urania faced the one she had served for so long. "Master please, you must spare this world. This planet has many wonderful and intelligent creatures. I will find you another planet to consume, but I beg of you. Please spare this world. Spare the innocent lives."

"Would you hesitate to tread on an ant hill?" said Galactus, who was suddenly reminded of the conversation he had with the Watcher. "These creatures are of no consequence."

"But they are not mere ants," snapped Urania as she circled him. These people think. They have a world full of diverse culture that will continue to thrive."

Galactus scowled at his servant. "I reject your plea. New leave me Herald. My patience is growing thin."

"No!" she screamed in a voice that echoed in the trees. "I have found what I have lost. I have found a way to redeem myself. Do not make me battle the one I have served so faithfully."

Galactus continued to stare at Urania, never imagining that their journey across galaxies would ever to come to this. That his Herald would challenge him.

Urania flew in front of her master. "You do not reply. Then I have no choice. Let the battle begin." Several bolts of white light flew from Urania's fingertips, hitting Galactus in the midsection and the lower extremities.

"You dare betray me," Galactus roared as his Herald flew back and shot another blast into his chest.

"Never betray you master," Urania answered, now maneuvering in the air as the Destroyer reached his hands at her. In truth, it grieved her that she was battling the one she had been with so for long. "I only wish to make you understand."

Urania continued to circle Galactus, her speed increasing each time she went around him. Before Galactus could call out to her, Urania had woven a giant stone cocoon that imprisoned him.

The Pillager of Planets had now been trapped, and by one who had followed him to the ends of the universe.

**4 4 4 4**

As the Herald completed her cocoon, the remaining group of Cherubim flew into their, their sights set on the one who betrayed their master.

Jepetto had grown worried. He looked to his friends, who were now helping the dwarves retrieved their fallen comrades.

"Do not worry Jepetto," said a deep voice, familiar to the deep gnome.

"Watcher!" shouted the deep gnome, drawing Shadimir's attention. Both the hunter and the svirfneblin turned to see the Watcher standing over a pile of fallen Cherubim.

"I know of a weapon that can drive Galactus away," The Watcher said in a quiet voice. "I need one of you to journey with me to the city of Selunaara. The celestials have an artifact. Something that Galactus fears above anything."

Before Jepetto could say anything, Shadimir placed a hand on the gnome's shoulder. "You go my friend. I will stay." he said in-between breaths. "After all, Stephanie would not let me leave without healing me first."

The svirfneblin was surprised at how quickly his friend had decided. Yet he was still concerned for Urania's safety.

He turned his head to the sky, seeing Urania blast the Cherubim away with a wave of white fire. Seeing her in battle, gave him courage and confidence.

"Good luck," Shadimir said before returning to join the others.

Jepetto nodded and turned to the Watcher. "Let's go."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Alturiak 15 1373 DR Year of Rogue Dragons_

"This should be the last one," Deidra commented as Aliyah ripped the last tendril out of the mountain. The halfling glanced over at Drizzt and Wulfgar. Both the drow ranger and the barbarian were staring at the giant cocoon that contained Galactus.

"Do you think it will be enough to hold him?" Wulfgar asked, his hand on the handle of his war hammer.

Before Drizzt or Deidra could answer, Aliyah let out a loud curse in draconic tongue.

"What's wrong love?" Drizzt asked, but his eyes widened in terror when he saw more tendrils had spouted from the Destroyer's ship and were once again attaching themselves to the mountain.

Yet something else was happening on the mountain that the four on the mountain did not know. The stone cocoon was beginning to crack.

4 4 4 4

The Watcher brought Jepetto into an area that looked like a town square. The deep gnome found himself surrounded by buildings made of beautiful white stone. Flying across the skies were white-winged angels and celestials.

"Selunaara," Jepetto whispered. "But I thought you needed the Eyes of Selune to come to this city."

The Watcher looked down at the deep gnome. "The Eyes are used to summon the city to Faerun. Yet the Moon Maiden gave me her blessing to travel to the city, which resides in the Gates of the Moon. But we must not waste time Jepetto."

With that, The Watcher led Jepetto through the silver and white cobblestone streets, ignoring the stares and looks they were getting from the citizens of the city. Their journey brought them to a small temple on the end of the street. They walked through its narrow hallways, which were decorated with large oil paintings of the Moon Maiden.

They arrived at an empty room and the Watcher began to chant. When his chanting was finished, a silver-blue hooded lantern appeared in The Watcher's hands.

Jepetto stared quietly at the lantern, watching the wild silver flame contained within the glass. "This is it?" he asked in a skeptical voice. "This will defeat Galactus?"

The Watcher smiled. "Do not be deceived Jepetto. There is great power contained in the Galanis Lantern. The celestials have kept it here incase the Samovar tried to invade their city. It must be used by someone with a mind strong enough to comprehend its power/"

Many times Jepetto had heard the praises from Shadimir and others about the magical devises he created and his theories about the future. He could hear his friend's words echo in his mind. _You're always thinking forward Jepetto. The world needs people like that, we can not rely entirely on just magic alone_.

"This will be quite a challenge," Jepetto mused as he took the Galanis Lantern from The Watcher.

**4 4 4 4**

Galactus had burst open from his prison and fired two red beams that struck Urania, who had managed to stay on her disk.

The Devourer turned averted his attention to those on the mountain. Opening his mouth, he released a thick black cloud of ash and soot that blinded the four heroes. With her eyes closed, Aliyah flew straight at the titan, only to be swatted away like a fly.

Once Aliyah's massive dragon body crashed to the ground, Shadimir, Stephanie, and a heavily bruised Bruenor came to check on her.

"Is there anyway to stop him?" the dwarf king asked he stared down at the unconscious dragon.

Shadimir looked around, hoping to find The Watcher and Jepetto. _Their journey could not have taken this long_ he said to himself.

4 4 4 4

Urania continued to weave around her master, firing blasts that now seemed to have little affect. "Master, I ask you one last time. Please, let us leave this planet and return to space."

"Enough," yelled Galactus. "By my will, this planet will be drained. And now Herald, by my hand, you will perish."

"No!" screamed Jepetto as he appeared on the mountain next to Galactus's ship. "It is you who will perish Galactus." The deep gnome held up the silver-blue lantern in front of him. "I have a weapon that will destroy you."

The square eyes of Galactus widened in terror as Urania flew over next to Jepetto. "The Lantern of Galanis. In the hands of a mortal!"

Jepetto smiled as the Watcher materialized next to Galactus. "If the universe is destroyed," the deep gnome said in a sly voice. "Then how can Galactus survive?"

Galactus turned to The Watcher. "You did this. You gave them their weapon. He does not realize the power he possesses. He could destroy the universe."

'It appears so," replied The Watcher. "Putting the universe at risk to protect the home and the ones he loves. And it is not just him. Thousands of lives on this world possess the same courage."

"But what of Galactus?" the Destroyer asked in a quiet voice. "What of the limitless hunger and the energies I must absorb to survive?"

The Watcher bowed his head. "There are endless worlds in the universe, many of them uninhabited. You will find them."

Galactus took a deep breath. "Perhaps. For the first time my will has been thwarted. I will not forget this mortal." Jepetto nodded and handed the lantern over to Galactus, who gently took it in his massive hands. "There is one last thing I must do."

Turning to Urania, Galactus fired two yellow beams from his eyes and hit his former Herald in the stomach. As she lay on the ground, he said," Since you are my Herald no longer, I will remove much of your powers. No longer will you roam the galaxies with Galactus."

Jepetto bent down and held Urania in his arms. The deep gnome closed his eyes as a bright light engulfed the entire mountainside.

When the light faded, Galactus, and his ship had vanished, as if they had never come to Faerun.


	8. Epilogue and Author Notes

**Epilogue**

_Alturiak 17 1373 DR Year of Rogue Dragons_

Underneath a beautiful night sky, Jepetto and Urania were standing in the middle of Silverymoon's magical, translucent Moonbridge. Since the departure of Galactus, Urania Centauri had spent the first two days of her new life with Jepetto in the Gem of the North. Though her power to soar the cosmos was gone, her wizarding skills still remained. During these two days, she had also learned as much as she could about the different cultures of Faerun, as well as developing new friendships with those close to the deep gnome.

"I think I will like it here," she said quietly as she looked over the bridge and into the lake.

Jepetto smiled. "It is a beautiful place."

"I want to travel the world," she said, taking her hand into his. "but I also want to be with you. I also promised Lady Stephanie that I would help her with her wedding."

The deep gnome nodded. "It actually is not her wedding. She is just overseeing the whole process with King Bruenor. Still, I suppose we could leave the city for a time."

Urania laughed and shook her head. "Not for a while my love. I have traveled for so long. Seen countless worlds. Yet I have not had a place to call home for many years. Although I still have a lot to learn about Faerun, I think I could come to call this world home."

"Well then," Jepetto said, drawing her close. "Welcome home."

_**For Kev**_

_**Authors Notes:**_

_**Many of the properties, persons, and things are properties of Wizards of the Coast except for the properties, persons, and things are created by myself...and Galactus is a property of Marvel Comics...**_

_**As with the last one, many elements of this story are derived from the Fantastic Four, particularly from the Galactus story by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Much of the dialogue is actually based off of issues 48-50 of the Fantastic Four, as are some of the concepts. And although this story is rather short for dealing with something as catastrophic as Galactus, the whole "Galactus Trilogy" was from the second part of Issue 48 to the beginning of Issue 50...Hence the small side plot with Obould and the dracolich. Also, with this story being in the Year of Rogue Dragons, the Marshes had to be affected by dragons in some way, especially the dracolich and the Cult of the Dragon (those who have read the Year of Rogue Dragons trilogy should kind of know what I am talking about...I won't spoil it here). And although Obould and his forces were left out the Galactus fight, he will be preparing for what comes next...**_

_**Oh yeah and some time in the future, Shadimir will cross paths with the storm lord and his allies...**_

_**The name Urania comes from the greek muse of Astrology. Much of Urania's Centauri was based off of the Silver Surfer's origin. While she doesn't have her cosmic powers, she still is a powerful wizard. **_

_**The Epilogue and Prelude were thin, I admit. **_

_**Alustriel, who was displaying some strange behavior...that will be explained as well. **_


End file.
